


Watch Me

by DarkFlowerDreaming



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFlowerDreaming/pseuds/DarkFlowerDreaming
Summary: Cullen's cloak is missing, and he has to work to get it back...





	

**Author's Note:**

> [ Froschkuss ](http://froschkuss.tumblr.com/)prompted me to write 500 words of smutty Cullen in one hour. It somehow escalated into almost 2000 words of only partly smutty Cullen in almost two hours. *shrug*

“Where is it? I put it on the chair last night, I know that…” Cullen was grumbling under his breath. It was time for his usual early morning walk around the battlements and the courtyard, but he could not find his cloak anywhere. It was not that he needed it, his clothes under the rest of his armour were warm enough, even for the cold mountain air, but he still felt strangely naked without it. 

After a third round through his loft and office still did not turn up the red piece of clothing, he sighed and decided to leave it be for the moment. He was already late now, and he would need to cut his training time short if he wanted to get some breakfast before the meeting the Inquisitor had set for this morning. 

“Maker’s Breath, if Sera broke in and stole it... I’ll have to have a word with her if she did,” he muttered under his breath during his walk, startling a few guards and drawing confused looks from them, but they knew better than to ask their grumpy commander. 

After training and breakfast, Cullen ran into Sera on his way to the War Room. He eyed her suspiciously, but this only earned him a confused look and a “Why are you looking so dumb, Cully-Wully?” With an exasperated sigh, Cullen decided to stay silent. Still he wondered, “Sera doesn’t seem to have it, or she’s become a better actress... She didn’t even comment on me not wearing it. But if she didn’t take it, who did?” 

When he reached the War Room, he was greeted by Leliana’s and Josephine’s raised eyebrows at his appearance, but neither commented on it. Cullen decided to push the thought from his mind, since there were far more pressing matters to attend. He set down his stack of reports for the Inquisitor’s consideration and went over some others with the two women. 

Finally, the Inquisitor entered. At first Cullen did not look up, but a giggle from Josephine made him. The sight he was greeted with made him stare at the elven woman standing on the other side of the table. She was clad in a simple tunic, and only the silk brocade it was made from hinted at the quality. The colour fit her dark blue vallaslin beautifully. However, it clashed terribly with the red of his cloak around her shoulders. 

“My dear Commander, please close your mouth and stop staring. How can you be so rude to Inquisitor Lavellan?” Leliana asked in a mocking tone, and Cullen sputtered, trying to compose himself. “Now, Inquisitor, we have news from the Emprise, there have been sightings of Red Templars all over; my scouts report...” The spymaster continued, denying Cullen a chance to say anything. He swallowed his pride and focused on the meeting, though he could not stop himself from eyeing the Inquisitor critically from time to time. 

After the meeting, he stayed behind, noting down troop movements on the War Table so he could give the orders later. Josephine and Leliana left, chatting, and he thought himself alone. However, a sudden giggle startled him. 

“Inquisitor! I didn’t notice you were still-“ A finger on his lips interrupted him. Silently, she had circled around the table and was now standing next to him, grinning. 

“Cullen, I told you to call me Remi when we’re alone, didn’t I?” Her expression turned mischievous. “Now, what do you think of the newest addition to my wardrobe? I bet Vivienne would disapprove.” Another giggle. 

Cullen looked a little sheepish, but then he snorted. “I’m sure she would, Remi, as do I. It looks so much better on me than on you.” 

Remi took a half-step back in mock surprise. “You dare question my fashion sense? I should have you flogged on the spot!” She turned around, head held high, and then gave an undignified yelp of surprise when Cullen’s arms closed around her from behind, pulling her into an embrace. 

“Even I can see that your beautiful vallaslin don’t agree with that red, my sweet. And if I recall correctly, you were the one complaining that you didn’t understand human fashion, and didn’t see why Vivienne and Josephine wanted to drag you shopping in Val Royaeux.” Cullen’s teasing only earned him a small groan, but he didn’t stop. “Now, how about you give me back my cloak, and I’ll forget all about this terrible faux pas?” 

“In your dreams, Cullen! I’ll never give it back!” Remi laughed and turned in his arms so that she could press a kiss to his lips. “It’s warm and cozy and it smells like you. I slept so well wrapped in it last night.” Another kiss, which he gladly reciprocated. “...I care more about that than about the colour,” Remi added as an afterthought. 

Then she stopped, and seemed lost in thought for a while. Cullen just smiled and held her close, knowing trying to talk to her now was useless. Eventually, she looked up at him again, and there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. Cullen almost dreaded what she had come up with. 

“Mhh, what about this, love... You can have this back, and I’ll find something else in your wardrobe to, uh, permanently borrow?” Her smile was as sweet as Cullen’s favourite kind of Ferelden style biscuits. Cullen’s stomach dropped. 

Finally he dared to ask, “And what is the catch, my dearest Remi?” The fact that her smile did not only got sweeter, but also even more mischievous scared him. 

“Well... If I give this back to you... You have to wear it for me. And only it. Deal?” 

Cullen stared at her for a moment. “Only it? You mean, nothing else?” 

Remi nodded. “Of course not when you’re working. If you’d walked back to your office like that half of Skyhold would be distracted for at least the rest of today.” She laughed. Then her eyes glazed over for a moment, while she imagined that scenario. 

Relieved, Cullen released a breath he did not know he was holding, and shuddered at the thought of walking naked through Skyhold. He would never live that down. “So, when do you want me like that, Lady Inquisitor?” He smirked, and his pupils had become dark when he thought of what might happen. 

“All the time.” Remi’s voice was dark with desire. “But I fear we will have to wait until tonight, Commander.” The way she said his title made him shudder, but not with fear of ridicule this time. 

He pulled her closer and softly nipped at the tip of her sensitive ear before he whispered hoarsely, “As you wish, my Lady.” And with that, he helped her out of the cloak, put it on, and left her in the War Room to catch her breath.  
______________  
While he had spent the rest of the day anticipating Remi’s visit in the evening, Cullen now grew a little anxious. He felt a bit silly, waiting for her wearing nothing but the cloak, and he wondered if he should hide under the covers until she climbed the ladder to his loft. Before he could decide, however, one of the doors downstairs creaked open, and soon he heard someone come up the ladder. 

Cullen turned towards the sound, belatedly trying, and failing, to conceal his nakedness in case it was not Remi. He was lucky though, and he was greeted with his love peeking over the edge of the floor, before climbing into the room, apparently pleased with the view. 

“It’s nice to see you hold up your end of the bargain, Cullen. But please, there’s no need to hide. ... Not that this piece of clothing could hide your... assets very well anyway.” She smirked and made her way over to him. 

Emboldened, Cullen posed for her, and the resulting gasp and laugh made him swell with pride. Seeing the low-cut dress Remi had chosen, which expertly showed off her curves without revealing too much caused something else, too. He went over to her, and drew her flush against his naked body. 

“Now, my love, I believe you’re way too overdressed for this, don’t you think? Why don’t you let my help you...” His hands wandered to the back of the dress, where he started to slowly open the buttons while he leaned down to kiss her. When he had opened them, she suddenly pushed him towards the bed, causing him to fall onto it. “Wha-?” 

Remi was smiling. “I think I want to enjoy this view for a while longer... After all, I went to the length of borrowing this, now I want my reward. Why don’t you... show off a little bit more? Just so I know you really, really want it back?” 

“Oh, is that so... Well, my Lady Inquisitor, I think you will not be disappointed...” Cullen scooted back towards the pillows, half-propping himself up with them. He beckoned Remi to come closer, and once she had sat down at the foot of the bed, watching him with an anticipatory look in her eyes, he softly ran his hands down his body, taking care to show off the cloak, as well as his muscles. Soon his fingers curled around his cock, and the soft gasp he made was mirrored in Remi’s, who was already trying to resist the temptation of joining him. 

With every stroke of his hands, every moan that spilled from his lips, Remi became more impatient. Eventually she slipped a hand down her underwear, mildly annoyed at herself for still wearing the dress. Cullen smirked and made a point to moan even harder, to beg for her touch, for her mouth on him, for a kiss... Until he couldn’t take it anymore, and with a long groan he spilled all over his hands, and parts of his cloak. 

He barely had any time to get his bearings before Remi was in his lap, barely avoiding his overly sensitive cock. She kissed him breathlessly before grinding herself on him. 

With a laugh, Cullen managed to get his little elf off him, put her on her back, and got his revenge, his mouth making her cry out in ecstasy very soon.


End file.
